Lenox
Overview Lenox is a male leopard and one of the former Light Riders. Basic Information Lenox is a male leopard. He is a black leopard, having a black pelt. He is much smaller than other leopards. Personality Lenox is shy, submissive and intelligent. He lacks physical strength and is generally smaller than average leopard cub. As a cub, Lenox often doubted his abilities, especially comparing to his teammates and friends. He can be easily discouraged, and is cautious in nature. Lenox highly values his team and responsibilities. He dislikes being in the spotlight, prefer to perform his works in the background and to be a follower instead of a leader. However, he is quite organized and loyal, making him a great leader for the Narjotic Leap. He is witty and usually thinks rationally, trying to look both sides of the story before making decisions. Lenox is observant in nature, and can figure out things or situations quickly. Lenox is very forgiving, and believing in second chances. He is open-minded, and is willing to forgive anyone despite what they had done. History Lenox was born to Baxi La and Victoria, and was the heir of Narjotic Leaps. However, due to being smaller than average leopards, they once doubted that he couldn't live, though he survived. Lenox often was bullied by the cheetahs in the Narjotic Lands, who wanted to prove themselves being strong. The events leaves scar in his heart, causing him to often be thinking himself as weak and useless. Despite that, Lenox was one of the first people to announce supporting the Light Riders when Erik and Hadhi suggested the idea, knowing that the group is where he'll always belong. He was incredibly dedicated to their Cause, even staying during the Dark Age after many of the members left and took on the role as leader. After the Dark Age, he returned to his position of second-in-commands and continue fighting for peace. When the former Dark Riders disbanded and wanted to make peace with them, Lenox was the first to forgive them all, and had convinced Erik, who had just lost his son, to remember the reason of Light Riders exist. He later on even becomes friends with his former worst enemy, Hufuer. During new generation, he tries his best to help out the new Light Riders, especially Kukua, whom he could see his own reflection in. He treats Kukua as his own daughter and often encourages her. As an adult, Lenox had grown much more confident, and strives to bring peace between all animals. Relationships Family Baxi La - Father Victoria - Mother Shira - Mate Asher - Son Tillian - Son Friends Erik Benvolio Rytola Taraja Hadhi Other Hufuer - Worst Enemy Latesha - Worst Enemy Affiliations Lenox is one of The Light Riders. Lenox is one of the generals of The Narjotic Pride. He is also the leader of The Narjotic Leap. He co-owns The Xinlae Clan. Power Lenox has the power of Plasma and Death. His superpower is to have fire, electricity, plasma, and thorns cover his body while a skeleton holds the killer in place. This is activated by the deaths of Baxi La, Victora, Shira, Asher, Tillian, Srania, Kukua, Erik, Benvolio, Rokun, Edmont, Hasira, Max, Alice, Amanda, Edward, Kuatia, Awali, Rytola, Christine, Grace, Fumo, Hufuer, Mozart, or anyone else in the Narjotic Lands. Category:Characters Category:Leopards Category:Alive Category:Light Riders Category:Plasma Category:Death Category:Narjotic Lands Category:Narjotic Pride Category:Narjotic Leap Category:Male